


套路 第十一章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第十一章





	套路 第十一章

房间里没有开灯。顾连森光着上身坐在床上，睡裤连同内裤褪到了膝盖，近乎粗暴地握住了腿间亢奋的器官，被主人冷落了两个多月的性器几乎是在被碰到的一瞬间就抖动了几下，流出了几滴粘稠的液体。  
顾连森深吸一口气，攥着手中硬得发疼的欲望，缓缓地套弄了起来。  
漆黑的房间里只有顾连森越来越粗重的喘息声，久违的快感太过地强烈，让顾连森的手越握越紧。  
许久不曾被抚慰的器官很快就濒临爆发，兴奋地颤抖着，却猛地被主人紧紧地掐住了根部，淡粉色的器官硬是憋成了暗红色，前端的小孔绝望地渗着前液，而顾连森却像是没有了感觉。  
此刻他的脑中一片混乱，快感和痛感，以及一种让他窒息的绝望感，全都让他无法思考。  
过了一会，他终于松开了手，那一瞬间脑子里轰然炸开的快感盖过了所有的感觉，他弓起身，低喘了一声，浑身随着射精颤抖着。浑浊的白色液体一股一股地打在他光裸的身上，随着他浅浅的腹肌线条缓缓流了下去。  
顾连森眼神放空了许久，随手拿起遥控开了灯，亮起的灯光让他眯了眯眼，低下头，却看到自己身上那一片斑驳。  
顾连森迷茫地抽了几张纸把自己清理干净。他原以为喜欢上骆峥只是他人生的一个意外，或许在很久很久以后，等他把骆峥完全放下，他会爱上一个可爱的女孩子。毕竟他虽然曾是那么地喜欢骆峥，但能和骆峥见面他就已经感到心满意足，从未产生过想要亲一亲，抱一抱他的念头。他还以为，除开骆峥，他还是个直的，尽管他也从没对哪个女孩子动过心。  
但是事实是，他对叶惺动了心。不仅动了心，还动了情，甚至现在还因为对方撸了一发。顾连森抱着膝盖，把头深深地埋了进去。

顾连森眼神放空了许久，随手拿起遥控开了灯，亮起的灯光让他眯了眯眼，低下头，却看到自己身上那一片斑驳。  
顾连森抽了几张纸把自己清理干净，突然有点迷茫。  
他原以为喜欢上骆峥只是他人生的一个意外，或许在很久很久以后，等他把骆峥完全放下，他会爱上一个可爱的女孩子。毕竟他虽然曾是那么地喜欢骆峥，但能和骆峥见面他就已经感到心满意足，从未产生过想要亲一亲，抱一抱他的念头。  
他还以为，除开骆峥，他还是个直的，尽管他也从没对哪个女孩子动过心。  
但现在事实是，他对叶惺动了心。不仅动了心，还动了情，甚至现在还因为对方撸了一发。顾连森抱着膝盖，把头深深地埋了进去。

叶惺发现最近顾连森在躲着他。  
中午的图书馆看不到他的身影，晚上下课之后他的话也少了很多，每次叶惺放下速度想跟他并列时他都会自以为不着痕迹地躲到麦吉的另一侧。  
叶惺反思了一下，觉得自己应该没有做过什么出格的事情，于是他大着胆子在每晚分开前都举起手让顾连森和他击掌。  
每次顾连森小心翼翼地举起手来与他碰一下，然后又像烫到一样飞快缩回去的动作，就像是一只小奶猫。  
后来几次叶惺忍不住在击掌结束的时候捏捏他的手。最初的几次，顾连森会立刻满脸通红地把手抽回去，还会悄悄地瞪他，但是叶惺忍着笑表现得一脸正直，顾连森就会开始自我怀疑，最后觉得击掌大概是什么奇怪的A国传统，便每次都老老实实地伸出手与他击掌。  
叶惺对此乐此不疲，只是有时觉得自己好像一个欺负小动物的变态。

正午，顾连森坐在饭堂的小角落里，看着隔壁桌的人换了一批又一批，最终再也没有人来，他还是静静地坐着。在这里他比较放松，因为叶惺曾说过自己很少在外面吃饭。但他想念图书馆窗边那温暖的阳光，想念睁开眼就能看到叶惺的午睡。  
可他不能去。叶惺把他当兄弟，他却抱着不该有的想法，就像他过去对骆峥一样。他内心深处隐隐觉得叶惺对他和对别人不太一样，但他很怕那是他的错觉，也更怕那不是他的错觉。偶尔和在饭堂遇到的中国同学闲聊时，他们总会提起叶惺。  
叶惺一向是别人的话题焦点，从入学开始就因为出众的长相被许多岛国妹子追捧，但他从来都是那副冷冰冰的样子，甚至在私下被几个中国的学长戏称为“爷新”。  
最初顾连森听到这个外号时觉得很好笑，但是他所认识的叶惺却不是他们口中那样高傲又自大的。他会帮素不相识的女生搬行李，他会把好的雨伞留给自己，他会把喝醉的自己背回宿舍，他会像老母鸡一样护着自己不被人灌酒，他会和自己击掌，他会轻声喊自己的名字，他会温柔地和自己说晚安。  
顾连森喜欢听他们讨论叶惺，他们口中的叶惺越是高冷，他就觉得叶惺对他越是特别，过后又越是恐慌。  
这天晚上回到校门口，麦吉突然说她明天开始就不去上课了，课程表上没有她想听的课，打算下学期再开始上课。顾连森突然就慌了。有麦吉在，顾连森还能在骑车时偷偷看叶惺一眼。麦吉不在，他甚至不知道该如何面对叶惺。  
分别的时候，叶惺神色如常地跟他击掌，过后紧紧地握了几秒他的手。  
叶惺的手很暖，也很光滑，不像他的手，手上布满了练球练出来的粗糙的茧。  
他轻轻地把手抽了回来，他很害怕自己手上的茧会磨伤叶惺，这样叶惺就再也不会和他击掌了。

第二天晚上，顾连森故意迟了许多才从后门溜进教室。他知道叶惺上课的时候很专注，很少会东张西望，所以他也很奇怪为什么有时候他来晚了，叶惺明明没看到他进来，下课他混在盖章的人群里，叶惺明明也没有回头看他，最终却还是会在楼梯下等着他一起回家。  
顾连森挑了一个身材高大的黑人男性身后的位置，这样万一叶惺回头也看不到他。  
他也不顾礼貌不礼貌了，趴在桌上，让黑人大哥庞大的体格更完美地挡住他的身影，松了口气，却忍不住悄悄探出头去看叶惺的背影。  
叶惺依然坐得很直，专注地看着屏幕，不时低头做笔记。  
叶惺的侧脸很刚毅，显得冷漠而高傲，但是顾连森却想起他柔和时的样子，心顿时砰砰猛跳，他不敢再看，泄气地趴在桌上。  
讲台上的老师宣布下课的那一瞬间，看到叶惺仍在低头收拾笔记，顾连森拿起背包就从后门溜了出去，躲在拐角处，等了十几分钟，又悄悄从后门溜进去。教室只剩下讲台上的老师正在整理资料，看他进来，愣了一愣。顾连森连忙拿出签到卡，请老师盖印章，老师一脸狐疑，问：“你不是刚刚才来吧？”  
顾连森大惊，说：“冤枉啊老师，我只是去了下洗手间，我刚刚还坐在那一排的黑人同学的后面呢！”说着还指了指刚刚坐的地方。  
老师仔细回想了一下，确实有一个高大的黑人坐在了那个位置，便给他盖了个章。  
顾连森松了口气，却没有走平时走的通道下楼，反而是绕到了教室后方的紧急通道那慢慢地下了楼。紧急通道一直亮着灯，灯光却很暗，顾连森摸索着下了楼，环顾了一下，发现周围一片漆黑，松了口气，正要走，却瞥见大楼梯间旁的柱子旁有一个高大的黑影。顾连森又躲回了紧急通道里。所幸那黑影面朝楼梯，背对着他，没有注意到他的动静。  
顾连森知道那是叶惺，叶惺总是喜欢站在那个地方等他。盛夏的夜晚依然闷热，顾连森在楼梯间里躲了一会已经出了一身汗。他又悄悄探出头，只看到叶惺仍然低着头，静静地站在黑暗中，不知道在想什么。  
明明动一动就能让感应灯亮起来，但他偏偏像一尊雕像那样立在那里。  
整栋楼的最后一个人，那个老师，早已在十分钟前离开了，而叶惺依然一动不动地站着。  
顾连森看着叶惺的背影，觉得那个身影是那么地落寞，让他的心都揪成了一团。  
顾连森很想冲上去，但是眼前的黑暗让他止步，他深深地吸了几口气，强迫自己冷静下来。但他每看一眼那个身影，他的心就沉下去一分。  
就在他快要溺毙的时候，叶惺终于动了动。

叶惺抬起头，看着楼梯的上方，他也不知道自己在等什么。他不知道顾连森今天有没有来，他很少特意去确认他有没有来，因为他相信他会来。  
他总是在不安地等待着，当顾连森真正活蹦乱跳出现在他面前的那一刻，那种无法言喻的喜悦会冲淡所有的不安，让他下次又心甘情愿地等待着。  
但今天顾连森没有来。  
叶惺突然觉得自己不应该再这样等了。

顾连森静静地看着叶惺慢慢离开的背影，感应灯亮起，又慢慢暗下。他终于站起身，走进黑暗中。


End file.
